Happy Birthday, Ranka!
by HaruhiFujiokaTamakiSuoh
Summary: It's Ranka's birthday, so the host club decides to take him out! But when Haruhi is left behind, she starts missing the one she thought loved her: Tamaki. What happens when she decides to masturbate with a Sharpie and Tamaki comes back to see her? (Sorry, suck at summaries XD)


Happy Birthday! (Ranka)

_**A/N: I'm not actually sure when Ranka's birthday is...XD However, I was thinking of doing this as a kind of series, so...yeah. I just used Ranka as an excuse because I wanted something extra just to get feed back off of. There will also be one for Tamaki and one for me hahaha~**_

"Come on, Ranka, it'll be fun!" said Kyouya.

"Alright, let me just get dressed!" replied Ranka. The entire host club was there, ready to take Ranka out for his birthday.

"Dad, are you alright?" said Haruhi. "We might want to hurry."

"Oh no, Haruhi, you stay here," said Tamaki.  
"What? But why?" she replied.

"W-well, I thought your dad and I might get in some bonding time," he replied.

"And you can't do that with me around?"

"Well, we'll probably be talking about you, and-"

"And you think I'm not able to handle that?" Haruhi remarked. She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well, no just...stay here, okay? For me?"

"Alright, fine. But this conversation is _not_ over!" she said, poking a finger in his chest. "You guys have fun then," she said as they left.

"You're not coming, Haruhi?" asked Ranka, looking disappointed.

"No, sorry, Dad. But we'll have dinner together when you get back, okay?"

"Alright, I'd like that," he said, embracing his daughter into a hug. He kissed the top of her head and then let go of her.

"Alright, let's go!" said the twins in unison. They walked down the stairs, but it had felt like they had disappeared and abandoned Haruhi in her mind.

"'You're not alone anymore' he says. 'I love you' he says. 'I'm going to make sure you never feel alone again' he says. Yeah, right, Tamaki. You're such a lying, rich bastard."

"_What am I saying?"_ thought Haruhi. _"I could never stop loving that idiot, no matter how hard I tried."_

After thinking that, she could only think of him. It didn't take her long to feel a growing warmth between her legs.

"_Great. The one bad part. Why today?" _she thought.

She walked up to her room, opened a drawer, and took out a Sharpie.

"This will have to do," she thought out loud.

She pulled down her pants and panties, then layed down on her bed. "Tamaki, I thought you loved me? Now I'm not so sure, even if I do love you." She started moving the Sharpie around without looking, only knowing the general region of where it should go because of having to switch to wearing tampons because of the host club. She got it in, and started pumping in and out. She almost couldn't breathe, partly because of having to use her arm so much, partly because she couldn't stop moaning from how good it felt.

**Meanwhile, right outside the apartment...**

Tamaki was feeling bad he had told Haruhi to stay behind. After all, Ranka was her dad, not to mention the only family member she has left.

"_What if starts to rain? She'll get scared and feel like I left her alone again!" _thought Tamaki.

For once, maybe he wasn't being such an idiot. He decided to make up an excuse to go back in the tiny apartment and get Haruhi.

"Oh, wait, I forgot my bag!" he said.

"But can't you just get it when we come back, Tama-chan?" questioned Hunny.

"No! I need it!"

"Okay, well, be quick about it, then," said Kyouya, pushing up his glasses with a sinister smile.

Tamaki ran back up the stairs and opened the door to the apartment.

"Can we _please _just leave him behind?" asked Ranka.

"Really? Even though he's dating Haru-chan and alone in an apartment with her?" said Hunny. He didn't exactly know why that was a bad thing, he just knew it was a bad thing.

"What? I was never aware of this "dating" situation!"

"Really? Both Haruhi and Kyouya have mentioned it many times to you," said the twins.

"I guess I repressed it because I didn't want it to be true..."

"Don't you trust Haruhi, Ranka?" asked Kyouya.

"Oh, yes, you're right! Thanks for helping me out of that, Kyouya, I can always count on you!"

"Of course, Ranka!" Sometimes, they could swear that Kyouya had a crush on Ranka.

**Back in the apartment...**

Tamaki walked into the apartment, shutting the door behind him before hearing a soft scream from Haruhi's room.

"Haruhi!" he said, thinking something was wrong. He ran into her room, not seeing the entire situation at first, but still hearing her softly call out his name and 'I love you.' He opened the door further, not wanting to believe this was happening. He decided to just ignore it, but it was hard when he had a growing erection.

"Haruhi," he said.

"I miss him so much, I can hear his voice..."

"No, Haruhi, look! I'm right here!"

"Oh my God, Tamaki!" She had gotten completely naked, probably afraid of getting her clothes dirty. She hid under the covers, the marker flying across the room and hitting the wall. It was covered with blood.

"_Does she really feel that strongly about me that she...did that? Even before her first time?" _thought Tamaki.

"You guys are back so soon. Did you forget something?" asked Haruhi, hoping he was as nervous as her at the moment.

"Haruhi...well, yes and no, I...two things, really." he managed to get out, hoping she realized he was probably more nervous and embarrassed than her.

"Oh? So what did you come back for?"

"Specifically you, but I also need to get my bag."

"I thought you didn't want me to come?"

"Well, I felt bad, okay? I felt like I would have been telling you lies if I left you alone now! What if it started raining and you got scared? I would never be able to forgive myself!" he said, sitting down on the bed next to her. "I really do love you. Don't ever think I don't," he said, lifting her chin so she was looking at him. "Even if you could forgive me for something like that, I would never forget about it. Ever. Because I love you," he said, kissing her. Haruhi pushed him away.

"Tamaki, stop! I'm...naked," she managed to squeak out.

"I know. Do you want me to be to?"

"Won't they think you're taking too long?"

"I'll just tell them I was trying to convince you to come," he answered.

"What if it's hard for me to walk afterwards?"

"I'll carry you," he said.

"Won't they find it suspicious and question it?"

"I'll tell them you complained it was too much walking."

"What if I still can't walk after that?"

"Then we blame it on the fact I was carrying you. I have an answer to everything, Haruhi. Just trust me. If you had such strong feelings towards me, why didn't you say so?" he asked.

She wouldn't answer. She had gone totally silent. Tamaki grabbed her wrists and pushed her down on the bed. "Would you rather show me than tell me?" he said, starting to kiss her neck. She pushed his head away. "It's a shame you're hiding under these sheets...we'd be able to do so much more if you came out." Tamaki winked at her before pulling the covers down. Instinctively, Haruhi covered her chest with her arms and blushed.

"They...aren't very big," she said.

"I don't care how big they are," said Tamaki. "I care that they're yours." He smiled, pulling her arms away. "They're perfect."

"But...they're only 2B," said Haruhi.

"I don't want a triple D cup, Haruhi. I want you. Because you're the one I love," he said. He pinched one nipple in his hand as he bit down on the other. Haruhi screamed in both pain and pleasure.

"Sorry, did I hurt you?" he asked.

"A-a little...but...it felt good," she said.

"Oh, okay. Sorry, I don't really know what I'm doing..."

"Sempai, it's okay. I don't know either. Though I am surprised you've never done this before, since it seems like you're best at sweet talking women," she replied before kissing him on the lips.

He shoved his tongue in her mouth, not wanting to ask for permission, but Haruhi didn't mind. She gladly opened up for him, him having dominance right away. Haruhi wrapped her legs around his waist, Tamaki's erection still growing. Haruhi slid up and down on him, begging it to grow bigger each second.

"Why am I the only one with no clothes on?" she hissed. She pulled on his shirt before he started unbuttoning it instead. She started tugging on his pants, begging them to come off. She managed to get them off, but his shirt was hanging off by his arms and his boxers still remaining.

"Off," she said. He blushed but still pulled them down, revealing his erection.

"Aw, how cute! All this because of me?" Haruhi teased.

"Well, you had been pretending my dick was pounding inside you," he said.

"Naughty, naughty," said Haruhi. "You said a bad word, Tamaki. You're a bad boy," she said, biting down on his neck.

"Ow! Haruhi, what the fuck? You're not a fucking vampire, that hurt!"

"I'm...I'm sorry, I didn't realize I hurt you," she said, pulling away with tears growing in her eyes. "I've never done anything like this before, so I...I'm sorry," she said.

"It's okay," he said. "Just be a little more gentle, that's all. I'm sorry I was being mean."

"Apology accepted," she said.

"Can you prove it?" he challenged. She nodded her head before moving down and taking him in her hands. She had no clue what she was actually supposed to do, just knew it had something to do with his manhood. She ran a finger from his stomach all the way down to his head.

"H-Haruhi, h-hurry up," he said. "I can't take much more of this." She tilted her head, wondering if she should use her hands or her mouth or both. She decided on both, since she started with her hands anyway. She put it in her mouth, bobbing her head up and down.

Ignoring the fact he might choke her, he put his hands on the back of her head, wondering how much of it she could take in her mouth. He knew she would probably never get all of his manhood in her mouth because of his size, so he tried to be gentle about it, but was still too rough for her.

"N-no fair, you didn't let me finish," said Tamaki.

"I...I want you to take me, Tamaki. I want you so bad. I'll never have enough of you."

"I want you to be sure, Haruhi. You can never get this back. And we don't have protection."

"I'm on the pill."

"Why are..?"

"Dad's orders. Late night shopping with fear of rape in his mind."

"You know, that doesn't always matter. They can-"

"Live for up to three days, I know. Dad made sure I knew all of it."

"Could we please stop talking about him? It's kind of weird."

"Yeah, sure. Tamaki, please. You saw what I was doing. There might not even be blood now. Please, Tamaki?"

"Alright, but only if you're sure."

"I'm ready. I'm sure of it," she told him.

He kissed her while shoving it in, hoping it might somehow distract her from any pain she might feel. He started moving in and out, taking his lips away. She held her hands on his chest, hoping it would help to keep him from falling on her.

"Tamaki...Tama...ki...Ta...maki," she repeated over and over again between breaths.

He pulled her on top of him as he leaned back so his head was at the foot of the bed. Haruhi assumed it was her turn to do something, so she started moving up and down, thinking she should control the speed since she was the one on top now, but was proven wrong when Tamaki started making her go faster. He stared at her bouncing breasts as she rode him. She stopped for a second with him completely inside her.

"Why'd you stop?" asked Tamaki.

"They hurt," she said, cupping her breasts in her hand.

"Is that so?"

"Yeah, they're sore."

"Here," he said, pulling her down. He took them in his hands, circling kisses around them.

"I love you, Tamaki."

"I love you, too, Haruhi."

"If I were to get pregnant, would you take responsibility as the father?"

"I would do more than that."

"How could you do more?"

"I love you so much that I would marry you, no questions asked."

"Would you die for me?"

"I would go to Hell for you."

"Would you live for me if I died first?"

"I would find a way to bring the dead back to life."

"That's all I wanted to hear." She started moving up and down again.

"T-Tamaki, I think I'm going-" But she was too late, and she orgasmed all over him and her bed before Tamaki followed suit.

"Hey, Haruhi?"

"Yes, Tamaki?"

"You know how I said I'd marry you?"

"Yeah. You weren't lying, were you?"

"No, of course not; but that's why I didn't want you to come today."

"Hm? What do you mean?"

"I wanted to ask for your father's blessing. So I could propose."

"Oh. Why didn't you just tell me?"

"Well, I wanted it to be a surprise. If he gave me his blessing, I was going to do it today."

"So what are you saying?"

"Give me five seconds," he said. He ran and got his bag and came back in about 3.

"You still have 2 seconds left," Haruhi joked. He pulled out a red leather box.

"But I don't care about that anymore. Haruhi Fujioka," he said, getting down on one knee. "Will you marry me?"

"Of course!" she screamed. "I can still walk, by the way. Let's get dressed so we can go."

**Later that day...**  
"There you are! We've been looking all over for you!" said Haruhi when they found the host club at Ranka's favorite hang-out spot on his birthday, the arcade.

"So you decided to come after all!" said Ranka.

"Yup! I just had to do some stuff, but Tamaki was able to convince me to come anyway." Ranka gave him a death stare as he hugged his daughter. Haruhi hugged him back, her left hand touching his back first. Ranka pushed her away and grabbed her hand.

"Explain this," he said.

"Well, Dad, you see..."

"We're engaged. Happy Birthday!"

"What's so happy about it now?"

"That fact that I'll be happy with the man I love is the best gift I could give you, don't you think, Daddy?"

"I guess you have a good point; I just want you to be happy. Which is why this is the best birthday ever yet the worst at the same time."

"How is that worst?"

"You were kind of loud, Haruhi. The entire neighborhood heard you. I'm very disappointed in you."

"_Shit,"_ thought Haruhi. _"__He knows."_

"Well, all's well, it ends well? I mean, I love him, so..." asked Haruhi.

"True, true. I guess I can try to learn to accept that idiot."

"Good," she replied. "Because even if I love him, you'll still always be my dad. Happy Birthday, Daddy."

"Thank you, Haruhi."

_**A/N: Not exactly my best work, but I got lazy after a while and just wanted to get it over with, especially since Tamaki has convinced me we need to go out for ice cream or something, I don't know, he's making me go to the mall -_- God, I hate shopping...**_


End file.
